Modern healthcare facilitates the ability for patients to lead healthy and full lives. Medical devices are often utilized for such medical advances. For example, medical devices such as pacemakers, implantable cardioverter-defibrillators, neurostimulators, and drug pumps can facilitate management with a wide range of ailments, including, but not limited to, cardiac arrhythmias, diabetes, and Parkinson's disease. Patients and medical care providers can monitor the medical devices and assess a patient's current and historical physiological state to identify and/or predict impending events or conditions.
Medical devices are increasing in complexity while shrinking in size. One hurdle to achieving such small and highly functional devices is efficient power management of these medical devices. In particular, many medical devices operate from power sources that have a limited lifespan and/or are not readily replaceable. Numerous processes associated with a medical device directly impact life of a power source of the medical device. For example, a telemetry process between a medical device and another device is generally inefficient and can unnecessarily drain power from a power source of the medical device if not properly managed. Thus, extending life of a power source of a medical device by improving a telemetry process between the medical device and another device and/or by employing modulated beaconing rates for the medical device is highly desirable.